


Prophecy Child Versus Prophecy Child

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Forever Game [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Voldemort years of planning to completely take over the wizarding world, and even once he was Minister, Dumbledore still opposed him. When the final battle between the two came, they fought, but those who prophecy had touched also fought. The prophecy could have applied to two children and they also battled for supremacy. Neville Versus Harry, both trained by the best minds of the century and only one could emerge victorious.</p>
<p>A part of The Forever Game. To be read between chapters 15 and 16 or 16 and 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy Child Versus Prophecy Child

       Harry was breathing hard as he looked over at his opponent. It was comforting to know that Neville was also tired and from the set of his eyes, this day wasn’t as easy as he had thought it would be. Around them, other battles were being fought but beyond ensuring that he was not struck by stray spells Harry couldn’t help anyone.

       “I see you’ve learned a thing or two,” Neville snarled, referring to the previous time they had fought.

       The black haired wizard remembered it. It had been during their N.E.W.T.s and he’d been at Hogwarts for the second time since his Dad had pulled him and all his siblings out of that institution to home school them after he’d been poisoned with a love potion. He’d been annoyed at the way everyone was fawning over the blue eyed wizard in front of him and had simply made a fairly innocuous comment ‘The prophecy never says he will win.’ Naturally it had been in a lull in the general noise of the room, and naturally the Prophecy Child had heard it and reacted.

       You couldn’t really call that time a fight. They’d both been stopped by the Examiners before more than two or three charms had been exchanged but it had obviously left an impression on Neville and now that Harry was older, and knew the value of self-thought, he hoped it had left an impression on some of the wizards and witches.

       “So have you,” Harry replied. “But then that’s not surprising given that you’ve had Dumbledore as your private teacher for years,” he added with a smirk, allowing that expression to add quite a bit more to his phrase. The fact that he had been practicing duelling every day with the Dark Lord, and then exuberantly making love every night, was something that the Prophecy child did not need to know. No one needed to know that yet.

       For an instant Neville went white then he recovered. “At least my teacher wanted to teach me, unlike yours, who no doubt cost your Father a pretty galleon.”

       “I’ll give you the Potter household budget if you’d like,” Harry quipped and they traded a few more charms, both dodging out of the way expertly. Dumbledore really had done a good job training Neville and it must be frustrating the Prophecy child that Harry was matching up against him.

       “Confound it! Why do you exist!?” Neville screamed as a particularly complex charm was countered instantly.

       Harry and Voldemort had discussed motivations one night when they were seeking to come up with a reason as to why Harry, born and raised in a light side family might have chosen to come to the Dark Lord. Their discussion had been fruitless because in the end they had decided that they didn’t care what some nameless wizard thought. Harry’s family knew the truth, Voldemort knew the truth and Harry knew the truth that was enough. Any fake reason wouldn’t matter and Dumbledore was the only one who would really benefit from knowing the truth, right before he died but they had come up with some interesting possibilities and it was one of them that Harry screamed at Neville now.

       “I’m the spare, Neville! Did you ever wonder how I might feel knowing that I fit every requirement of the prophecy better than you but knowing that no matter what I did in this life, no matter what I achieved, I would never be acknowledged as anything except the shadow of your shadow? You get all the recognition, the praise and the help and attention, all for something you don’t even remember doing!” Harry was breathing hard as he finished.

       Neville blinked, surprised at what he had heard. There was a truth in Harry’s words and he had never thought what it might be like for someone else.  He almost felt drawn to apologise, until he dodged out of the way of a particularly nasty set of curses from the other wizard. He retaliated but Harry was not so lost in his anger that he could not evade.

       Harry almost laughed as they went back to trading curses. It was so predictable and Neville was very skilled at fighting a defensive battle. When Harry duelled Voldemort, the Dark Lord was far more aggressive but the Prophecy Child’s defence was solid. The black haired wizard knew he’d wear Neville down eventually but eventually was not now and Harry felt his frustration rising until he caught a flash of wood grain as Neville flicked his wand through several basic movements.

       The wand! Harry almost grinned, the wand was the key. Harry cast the strongest shield charm he could before he reached out with his magic, stretching himself towards the wand the other wizard was carrying. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, not exactly and a battle wasn’t the best place for experimentation but Harry had learned that when something felt right with magic, then it probably was and in this case he acted on instinct.

       Neville rained curses and jinxes down upon him but his shield absorbed it as Harry continued to wave his magic around almost like a battle flag, trying to get the wand’s attention.  It was felt odd, almost as if he was offering part of himself to the wand. Harry felt it when his magic touched the phoenix feather core. He tingled all over and with his magic Harry felt a spike of surprise coming from the wand before it purred. That was the only way the green eyed wizard could explain it. It purred almost welcoming his presence and Harry smiled allowing his attention to return to the fight.

       The Prophecy Child was flicking his wand through a myriad of motions, trying charm after charm…. And they were all failing. Harry laughed but quickly cast a simple charm, verbalising it for Neville’s benefit, “Accio wand.”

       Almost joyously the polished holly and phoenix feather wand flew to him and Harry smiled as he deftly caught it. “Hello you,” he greeted the wand, his words genuinely warm as he ignored Neville’s stammering.

       “But…. But… that’s not… it’s charmed against that…. It’s not possible!”

       “You are saying something?” Harry asked, sheathing his oak wand and holding the holly wand across his body, his left hand gently stroking down its length.

       “That’s not possible!”

       “What’s not possible?”

       “My wand is warded against Accio!”

       “If you say so,” Harry agreed amicably, giving the wand in his hand another quick smile as he reached his magic out to it. The holly and phoenix feather wand responded with a burst of sparks. They were childish things, undirected and pretty but they were a clear indication of the wand’s preference.

       “What?” Neville could only stare.

       “I guess your wand likes me,” Harry said before he brandished his true wand, “Stupefy!” The curse hit the other wizard, far stronger than Harry had intended and Neville was thrown back to land in an ungraceful heap. “Oh, I do like you,” the green eyed wizard murmured looking down at the wand. It seemed to glow and Harry smiled again but his attention then turned to the battles being waged around him.

       His beloved was fighting Dumbledore, the two of them engaged in an aggressive duel but Harry had confidence in his Dark Lord and his attention was taken by another battle. Dumbledore’s Order was fighting members of the Wizengamot, most notably Harry’s Father and his supporters. Harry joined in on that battle. The fact that he was completely proficient at duelling had come as a bit of a surprise to his Dad at the beginning of this battle, but it hardly mattered now and he would explain shortly what it meant if his Father had not already worked out all the connotations. For now, his help would be welcomed.

~x~x~x~


End file.
